


Showdown in Yez'Modazz

by DecroMcQuin



Category: Ebon Ward
Genre: Yez'Modazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecroMcQuin/pseuds/DecroMcQuin
Summary: Maze and Bossanova have a dispute, and the only way to solve it is a trial by combat. Who will win?





	Showdown in Yez'Modazz

It was a dark evening in Yez'Modazz (as it always was because it is underground). The crowds were out and about between the stalls and arcades of the market district, passing the time until the big event started. The marketeers hauked their wears to passersby, many of whom had come from Kragmer's Fissure just for the festivities.

Not only was this going to be the first major event of it's kind in town, but it would be between a complete stranger of mysterious origins, and a local celebrity of much infamy. Everyone had been surprised when Bossanova had announced that he had met a white cloaked stranger with a poor attitude. Then that excitement went to ecstatic when he had further announced he had accepted a duel from this individual...

"Maze! Bossanova! You both know this is just foolish! Why don't you just call it off before it gets out of hand?" Dia pleaded with her two friends as they sat on either end of the room, shooting dark glares at each other.

"I am sorry Belinda, but this becloaked hooligan has besmirched my good name, and I'm afraid that I cannot let that stand" Bossanova retorted without breaking eye contact.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was a faux-pas to call someone a puppet fucker... even if they did put their junk in a piece of wormwood." Maze said in a bored monotone.

"HAM WAS A WONDERFUL LOVER AND A GOOD LAY AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SLANDER HIM NOR I!"

Gnash quickly grabbed Bossanova by the shoulders and held him fast in case he charged the Dhampir. Maze was unphased by the outburst, and pretended to become very interested in a pattern etched into a nearby wall.

"Look, I know it's not the best solution, and I don't like it either. But I think at this point we can't really back out. Everyone one in Yez'Modazz is coming out to see this thing. If we canceled now it would do more good than harm." Suino put in, always trying to be the voice of compromise. She stood in between Bossanova and Maze in case either of them made a move against one another. As a precaution she had also taken away Maze's javelins for the time being, much to Maze's contempt.

"Maze, you dug yourself into this hole, you'll have to get yourself out."

"I'm perfectly capable of getting myself out of this mess of a showdown this fop has drummed up between us, the issue is going to be that I'm not going to help clean anything up when I'm done." Maze retorted sharply.

"Oh, so first you insult me and my lovelife, next you think you are some sort of super warrior do you? Well I'm afraid that once we get into the arena you'll be sorely disappointed by how much your skills measure up to mine." 

"I'm sure you mean I'll be disappointed in how your talking skills are your only skills"

"WHY YOU!"

"Alright, alright..." Suino interrupted the two before things got too heated. "You two can't be kept in the same room anymore, Zephira and Rocky, could you two take Bossanova to the other combatant' room?"

Zephira and Gnash both nodded and led Bossanova out of the room, but not before he made one last face at Maze. Maze for his part started blankly at his upcoming competitor and blinked twice.

As the others were leaving, Dia leaned in and whispered something to Maze.

"You know, I'm kind of torn here. On the one side it hurts me to watch two close friends go at eachother like this, but on the other I'm also really excited to see this fight go down. Just promise me you won't hurt him too bad, he has a pretty solid reputation around here and it might be in your best interest not to piss off his loyal fans."

"Dia, I respect you as a friend, but I'm afraid that this Bossanova character has brought this on himself, and he's going to have to learn the hard way that if you mess with a Silver Hand, you mess with *The* Silver Hands. And I can't let that stand anymore than he can."

"Well, if that's how you feel, but I wouldn't underestimate him, he's gone through some hard emotional stuff lately and you never know what a man in that state is capable of."

"I'll try to keep it in mind."

**************************************

The audience was on the edge of their seats in the arena. they were cheering, screaming and generally making a big ruckus. Aver Lachlan took his position in his private box which overlooked the arena area. 

"Hello good friends and citizens of Yez'Modazz. I don't normally perform this sort of thing, but someone came to me with an Aver Says So and asked me to. I was about to tell him do jump out a window, but then it occured to me that this guy might try and use his ticket on something equally as stupid. Best to solve the problem when it presents itself I always say." Aver dusted himself off as he sat down, placing a small puppet on the desk next to the microphone.

"Now then, I believe this is a big fight betweeeeen... Bossanova and some guy I've never heard of? Aw geez..." Aver slumped his face into one hand as he overlooked the stadium below. "Well we better get started before the crowd starts hurting itself."

After rustling a few papers and adjusting the microphone so that it was in just the perfect position Aver began.

"Welcome beautiful ladies and gentleman of Yez'Modazz and our friendly visitors from Kragmer's Fisure! I hope you're all ready for a rousing display of true combat! 

Aver was met with an explosive response of cheering from the assembled crowd. The uproar was so strong that patrons of The Blushing Lamb would later report an unusually noisy tremor.

"Well then! Without further ado! Allow me to introduce you to our fighters!In the purple corner we have our home fighter. You all know him, he's everyone's friend with too many benefits! The Wildcard Bard! It's Bossanova!"

As the crowd somehow managed to roar even louder, Bossanova swaggered out into the arena.

"Hello my beautiful friends! I hope you are all having a grand evening!" Bossanova played up the crowd by blowing kisses and waving to excited young crowd members.

"And in the indigo corner..." Aver continued "We have the stranger from the surface! What mysteries does he keep stashed in that cloak of his? What secrets have live behind his dead eyes? It's Maze Myers!"

At this point Maze stepped out of the shadows of the indigo corner of the arena and towards the circular center. As he gave the crowd a bored once over he was briefly reminded of Jasper's snakes and this one time he encountered a gaggle of ghosts due to all of their booing and hissing.

"So this is how it's going to go then... fun..."

Aver set the papers aside as the two combatants in the arena made their way to their starting positions.

"Alright I read everything this guy gave me to read so I'm going to go home now. I hope you all enjoy your fight." And with that Aver went home and enjoyed a quiet evening dusting his puppet collection.

The two fighters, Maze and Bossanova, squared off on either side of the bowl shaped arena, standing in their starting positions which were marked by chalk. For the first time all day a hush of anticipation grew over the crowd, their excitement barely contained as the air between the two men grew more and more tense. Soon the air within the arena felt so taught that it could snap at any minute. 

"Well are you ready to go? Or did you need a few more minutes to schmooze the crowd?"

"Just a little longer my dear be cloaked bastard. You can't spoil a moment like this. All eyes on you, isn't it exciting?"

"Not particularly, my line of work doesn't usually have me front stage, bitch."

"How sad. Well I suppose we shouldn't keep our beautiful audience waiting any longer. Shall we?"

"Let's..."

The two fighters nodded to each other, each reached for their respective blades and drew them. And with a cry from each of them the battle was on its way.

"LET IT RIP!"

Bossanova and Maze launched their Beyblades into the arena, each spinning with such force that it kicked up a large plume of dust in the seldom used stadium. Amidst the thick cloud, sparks could occasionally be seen as the two beys collided with each other.

In the stands, Dia and Zephyra gave their thoughts on the battle below.

"I hate to say it, but Bossanova is doomed, Maze's Bey "Silver Hand" is a legendary attack type beyblade. He'll take out Bossanova's Bey before he even knows what hits him." Dia said, biting a thumbnail.

"I do not think so.." Zephyra interjected "If there is one thing Bossanova's Bey is good at it's staying out of harm's way. Unlike him, it can take a lot of damage before it’s out of the fight”

Another clash between the two blades in the arena sent out a shockwave that knocked the crowd back in their seats. Their cheering redoubling as they collectively leaned forward again. The only two figures in the whole building, even the whole city in all likelihood, were the two fighters staring each other down with a steely gaze that would have sparked bolts of lighting between the two of them if the humidity had been right for it.

The two blades shot away from each other after Silver Hand made another pass, striking Bossanova’s blade hard, a smattering of sparks shooting off in a cloud of blinding particles. 

“You should really just give up, at this point you’re kind of staling the inevitable and I’ve really got better things to do.” Maze said, stifling a yawn.

“I would not count myself out just yet.” Bossanova pointed to his Blade and to Maze’s surprise, it was still spinning with almost as much power as it had before.

“What the hell, I hit your stupid blade head on and it barely fazed it, what gives?”

“See you’re not from around here my palid pal of mine, otherwise you’d know about the legendary stamina of my Bey. Like me, it can keep going all night long if it needs to.” Bossanova winked to the crowd and blew a kiss, much to the delight of several of the front row audience. 

“We’ll see about that bitch.”

Silver Hand charged straight at Bossanova’s Bey, striking it so hard that it ricocheted into the nearby wall, it cracked into the solid stone with a sharp noise that echoed off the arena walls before landing again, still spinning, albeit with far less vigor than before.

Bossanova grit his teeth at the impact, it was a solid blow that left him at a disadvantage. Meanwhile Maze gave a grim smile, this distraction wouldn’t take much longer at this rate.

Silver Hand came around for what looked like the finishing blow against Bossanova. Bossanova closed his eyes and waited for the end, when he suddenly heard a cry from the audience, a cry that was slowly coming closer.

“BOSSANOVA!” Came the wooden clattering as the figure rushed out towards the bard.

“HAM!? B-But how!?” Bossanova sputtered, suddenly trying to keep in a burst of emotions. 

“I don’t understand it either! I thought I was a goner once the entertainer took me out, but somehow I woke up later! A little worse for wear but I can still move for the most part!” Ham punctuated this point by swinging his arm, which promptly fell off and landed in the dirt at his feet.

Bossanova picked up the wooden puppet man and hugged him. “Who cares Ham! I’m just glad to have you back!”

“Hey! Are you two chucklefucks finished or can we get this over with?” Maze called, becoming quickly fed up with the whole scene.

Bossanova blinked for a second, then looked back into the arena where the two beyblades were still fighting, then looked back over to Maze.

“You know, I don’t super care about this now. You can win if you want but me and Ham are going to the Smooth Glass for a drink. You’re more than welcome to come if you want to.”

Maze paused for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh. “You know you really take the fun out of this.” He reclaimed Silver Hand from the fighting pit, as Bossanova did the same with his Beyblade.

“I think I’ll have to pass on the drink though, as I’m unfortunately on a bit of a time crunch. Although I will in earnest wish you a good time. You and your creepy puppet friend…”

“Thanks we will! Also! Anyone present in the audience today is welcome to join us for a drink and a song!”

To this the audience, who at this point were rocking the whole arena with applause and cheers, now rejoiced even harder, many of them jumping up in their seats or throwing off their hats. 

*************************************  
The arena didn’t take too long to clear out after that, most of the audience following after Bossanova and Ham creating the second largest impropmtu parade in Yez'Modazz’s history. Meanwhile Maze rejoined his companions just outside.

“What are you all smiling about?” Maze asked, clearly not in the mood.

“Did you make a new friend in their Maze?” Suino teased.

“Suino, I don’t mean to insult you or anything, but how the hell did you come to the conclusion that I have any respect for that guy?”

“Welllll…” Dia put in “You did let him have his moment with Ham during the battle. You could have pretty easily finished him off while they were having their reunion.”

“That’s just because the whole thing distracted me too much, it’s not everyday you get to see something like that.”

“Suuure” chorused the party at once.

“Redpath, remind me next time not to seperate from the larger group, the rest of you aren’t allowed to make friends anymore…”


End file.
